


Day Three Hundred Three || Generosity

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [303]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: This whole 'debt' thing is getting out of hand...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [303]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Day Three Hundred Three || Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 250, 254, 269, and 300!)

Pale eyes flickering in their sockets, Hinata looks around and around the three men currently in the back of the van she’s been tossed into, heart fluttering in her chest.

Oh, what a mess she’s found herself in, now.

Her current situation could be blamed on one decision she made about two weeks ago, when - during a walk to clear her head one sleepless night - she stumbled upon a beaten, mod-stripped man in an alleyway. That man turned out to be a member of one of her city’s yakuza, the Uchiha, given name Sasuke. After taking him to an underground doctor she knew - one she’s dealt with before while trying to help patients scorned by the insurance company she works for - Hinata found herself saddled with a debt. One _from_ the Uchiha, who claimed her good deed was enough to earn her a favor. And he’s been rather insistent that he pay it.

This morning, she thought she’d found a way to kill two birds with one stone: she’d do a good deed, and get Sasuke’s connection to her severed, as it’s rarely a good idea to be wrapped up with someone in one of the city’s syndicates. A patient needed help from her doctor contact, and Hinata ‘hired’ Sasuke to escort them. Simple enough.

But their journey was interrupted by several men of a rival faction, the Senju, who claimed they knew Hinata was involved with their foes. After a skirmish and an attempt to run, she’s been scooped up into a vehicle and headed goodness knows where.

She doesn’t even know if anyone else is alive: Sasuke, the patient, the doctor...all she knows is that she’s hardly about to escape this on her own...and any one of them being left living might be her only hope.

Ten minutes pass in a tense silence. The three Senju stare at her warily, while Hinata stares back in barely-constrained panic. Well...at least they don’t seem intent on hurting her _yet_ \- because they have more than enough time to do so during their little drive. But eventually the driver taps the window between him and the rear of the vehicle.

“All right, we’re here,” one mutters. “Get up.”

Knees disobeying, it takes Hinata a moment to oblige, eventually being hauled up by an arm and crying out in a combination of pain and fear. Led from the car, she finds herself in what looks like one of the old warehouses by the docks. Old, rusted shipping containers make a maze through which she’s dragged until reaching a sort of headquarters.

There’s floodlights atop containers, blaring down on the ‘room’ formed by the steel. Computers, monitors, mod stations...if you could want it as part of a modded yakuza, they have it. Looking over the collection with wide eyes, Hinata finds herself sat rather roughly into a chair.

“Stay,” her companion orders, earning a small flinch with the single, curt syllable.

Across the floor he moves to approach a man with his back turned, waiting his conversation out before speaking. Said man listens before turning to Hinata.

...this is a big fish, isn’t it?

Arms folded, the new face approaches her nonchalantly, ruddy eyes looking her over. He looks a bit on the old side...but one can tell from his body language he’s not to be trifled with. Likely fairly high up. “So...rumor has it you’ve been aiding a certain person I’m not very fond of, young lady…”

“Please, I...I didn’t -”

“Don’t interrupt me,” he cuts in. “I don’t care for your excuses. My point is...that you’ve kept a particular thorn in my side alive when he was, in fact, slated to die. Of course...part of the blame lies on my underlings who didn’t properly finish the job...but they’ve already been dealt with. So that just leaves...you. Well...you and one other, but she’ll be here shortly.”

Hinata’s heart sinks. Does he mean the doc…?

“What I want to know from you is simple: how deep are you in with the Uchiha?”

“I...n-not at all! I found Sasuke-san by accident, w-while out on a walk.”

“And yet you knew _exactly_ where to take him…”

“That’s...t-that’s because I do business with the doctor. I...I work at an insurance company, i-in the claims department. When clients get denied, if they need help badly enough, I give them her information so that they can get the help they need. I...I really had no idea she had anything to do with the Uchiha. And until I found Sasuke-san, I’d never seen one before in my life, I-I swear…!”

His eyes squint, seeming to weigh her words. “...well, we’ll see what your _friend_ has to say...maybe she’ll corroborate your story. If not, I’ll just have to try a bit more _convincing_ to get the truth out of you…”

Distantly, Hinata hears a rollup door rattle.

“Ah, seems she’s here...I wager she put up more of a fight than you. She, after all, has been on my list for quite some time…”

Hinata’s breath shortens. Maybe those bringing her in will have news about Sasuke…? If he’s still alive...he’s likely their only chance.

Eventually, sounds of scuffling footsteps reach her, and she turns to see the medic struggling against her captor before being shoved into another chair nearby. Unlike Hinata, her hands are bound to the seat’s arms as the elder yakuza approaches her. Already a few superficial wounds mar her skin...likely retaliation for her stubbornness.

“Well well well...look who I’ve finally gotten my hands on...it’s been a while, _dragon_,” he taunts.

“Tobirama,” she growls in reply.

“Save your venom, woman. You know I’m immune. Besides, for the moment, I want words out of you, not screams of pain.” Gripping her jaw, he forces her to look to Hinata. “I want you to tell me who she is, and what she knows.”

“Nothing. She’s a bystander - brings me clients from an insurance firm. She’s not affiliated with anyone.”

“Actually, I beg to differ. Boss...check this out.” An underling waves Tobirama over, who releases the doctor and moves to a monitor. “You’ll never guess who she is.”

Tobirama bends down to examine the screen...and then gives a soft huff of a laugh. “...Hyūga Hinata...well, I’d never have guessed. You’re that daughter of the mod mogul, Hiashi...how quaint.”

Unsure of what that means to him exactly, Hinata watches carefully.

“I don’t suppose you and your father are on good terms, are you? Because if you are...I wouldn’t mind arranging a little _trade_ for your safety, hm? I have a few mods that could stand an upgrade…”

Oh gods...how is she supposed to explain she’s been disowned and therefore useless? If she does...is he going to kill her?

“Well...for now, I’ve got something _else_ to occupy my time,” Tobirama offers in the wake of her silence. Turning to observe the healer, he muses, “I imagine this one has _quite a bit_ of information I’d find useful...but I think we’ll have to have a little _different_ type of a chat before she’ll open up to m-”

The next few seconds seem to happen in a disjointed blur.

From all angles, out from between and behind shipping containers, figures leap and discharge EMPs into several Senju lackies, their mods going dark as the pulses shut down the signals. Lights cut and leave them in the dark save for the glow of active mods. A few gunshots ring out, Hinata instinctively ducking to the floor. But then reason kicks in, and she makes her way to the doc’s chair. Barely letting her palm light shine, she finds the buckles of her restraints. “C-come on!”

“We just need to get to cover - seems Sasuke called in some backup.”

Together, the two women find a place wedged between crates, the elder shoving Hinata behind her to better keep her safe. All the while, only sounds can really be gleaned as the yakuza fight in the dark.

Within a matter of minutes...it’s silent.

Even so, they remain in place until a light beam finds them, the doctor instinctively moving to cover Hinata further.

“Oh thank the gods,” the man mutters, offering a hand that the healer accepts. “Are you all right?”

“Nothing a little patching won’t fix...anyone else hurt?”

“We’ll need time to regroup, but I doubt it. We had the jump.”

“Sasuke?”

“He tailed you and called me. I’m surprised Tobirama was this sloppy...surely he should have known we’d follow.”

“Maybe he thought he’d actually kill Sasuke this time around.”

“Um...I hate to i-interrupt, but…” Hinata steps forward. “What about Ito-san?”

“I left him in my bike and set the autopilot to a friend of mine,” the doc replies. “Hopefully he made it and is in good hands. Once I know, I’ll relay the news to you. For now...I better get back, and patch up myself and anyone else who needs it. Hinata...you’d best head home. Have an Uchiha escort you, just in case. Call in sick tomorrow, and...we’ll figure something out to keep you safe. I’ll provide a note if you need it - just call.”

“Thank you…”

The medic’s expression turns somber with sympathy. “I’m so sorry...I never thought things would turn out like this...are you gonna be all right?”

“I...I’m a little shaken, but...I’m okay.”

“I’ll have someone accompany you home,” the Uchiha then offers. “You saved my brother’s life...I owe you a great debt.”

“That kind of debt is what got her into this mess in the first place,” the doctor mutters. “Save it for later, will you? Come on...let’s tally the wounded.”

Left to wait, Hinata idles for a moment before jumping as a light blooms beside her.

“...Sasuke-san!”

Looking to her with mismatched eyes, his face is unreadable, offering no reply.

“...are...a-are you all right?”

“...I’m sorry.”

“...I -?”

“This isn’t how I meant to repay your generosity,” he mutters. “This was my fault.”

“But -?”

“No buts. I put your at risk because I wasn’t thinking. Now I owe you a lot more than I did. But at least we got a good hit against the Senju today...I’m just sorry it came at your and the doc’s expense. Are you hurt…?”

“No...just a little s-shaken up. I’m okay.”

“...I’ll take you home. And keep an eye on things for a while. It’s the least I can do, especially since Tobirama’s gonna be boiling after his losses today. But it was the only way to get you two out. Itachi’d have my neck if anything happened to the doc, and…” He seems to hesitate. “...well, I already owe you enough. C’mon.”

A bit unsure at his hesitation, Hinata nonetheless makes to follow, sheepishly getting astride a hoverbike behind him as he takes one left behind by the Senju. She gives directions as he asks for them, and eventually they pull up to her building. It’s only then she thinks to look to her watch. It’s after seven, and it’s then she realizes she also skipped lunch today to arrange Ito’s details...no wonder she’s so shaky atop everything else.

“I’ll hang around and keep an eye on things,” Sasuke then offers, interrupting her train of thought. “No one’s getting to you unless they go through me first.”

“...thank you…”

“Don’t thank me - you wouldn’t need this if not for me.”

“Well...a less honorable person would just leave me to my fate...you’re a g-good one for continuing to help me,” Hinata insists quietly. “...are you…? Do you need something to eat? I’m...well, I’m starving, so…”

“I’ll find something.”

“...but -?”

“You just get into your apartment and stay there,” Sasuke rebukes, cutting her off. “I’ll figure something out, but I don’t need you coming back down here unnecessarily.”

“...o-okay.”

“Besides, I still have your caller ID. I can let you know that way if anything comes up so you can keep inside.”

...she’d almost forgotten about that. “Okay...be careful.”

“I’ll try.”

After a brief pause, Hinata makes her way up to her floor and then her door, heading in and doing up all the locks. Thankfully she has some leftover takeout from the night before, reheating it and curling up on her bed to devour it. Sleep, she knows, won’t come easy tonight, so instead she starts bingeing a show the old fashioned way on her tablet, curled under the blankets where she feels just a little safer. Childish, she knows...but she might have a panic attack otherwise.

...maybe Sasuke is right. Maybe her getting involved - even accidentally - was a mistake. And yet...she can’t bring herself to regret it. He likely would have died there in that gutter, and...even after today, she couldn’t justify that. Not in the slightest.

Besides...part of her knew that someday, her underground dealings would get noticed, and she’d either end up in jail, or...well, who knows. But she has allies. Sasuke, and the doctor...and now, it seems, the entirety of the Uchiha syndicate.

Well...too late to go back now, anyway. She’ll just have to see what tomorrow brings. Speaking of...she sends her supervisor a message about needing the day off due to feeling unwell. Should be easy enough...she almost never takes time off. And it’s not like her department isn’t huge enough to go on without her.

Either way...the morning should be...interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE cyberpunk AU! And thankfully not TOO long after that last cliffhanger xD Sorry about that guys, but this one's a bit longer to help make up for it!
> 
> Things are getting a lil complicated, aren't they? Poor Hinata...she didn't mean to get dragged into any of this, but I guess them's the breaks, now! But at least someone's doing his best to help keep her safe ;3
> 
> Anywho, I gotta head off for the night! Thanks for reading~


End file.
